Winter Night's Blessing
by KanagiYuzukiAngel
Summary: A Sōma X Erina fanfic. Erina realizes her feelings for Sōma just when the battle with her father and Yukihira had ended with the latter's victory. She thought of confessing (but still denying her feelings) and stumbled upon the time of joy, for families, friends, acquaintances, and even couples. The Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1 : A Cold Moment

**Chapter 1** _A Cold Moment_

* * *

Erina roamed the streets brimming with luminous lights and vendor-filled markets. People had been rejoicing and everything was brightly made. But then, a sudden change of heart reached her. She definitely had wanted to taste the cookings of the whole crew which they especially made her, not to mention she was hungry walking around for so long.

She wasn't convinced to go away at first because of her undeniable love towards the dorm, but nevertheless, she couldn't spend the precious Christmas altogether with them which in everyone else's hearts had definitely mattered. She felt deeply apologetic and selfish because of her actions. Especially to Megumi, who Erina shoved off when Megumi tried to invite her for dinner with everyone present.

"I should've stayed inside." Erina muttered, letting her body relax while taking a seat on the unoccupied bench she had seen out of nowhere. "Why did I even lie of all times? I should have said the truth." Erina sighed. She looked around looking for a drink and luckily, she saw a vending machine sitting over the other direction. She grabbed a drink.

She didn't let any coffee go to waste and drank it all. Despite having a delicious drink, she still wasn't satisfied and continued to regret what she just did. She looked at the can and saw the ingredients. "Coffee Beans... Milk... Sug—" Erina was startled as her abdomen made a strange noise, as if screaming for help. Erina looked around, hoping that nobody heard the noise she'd inevitably conveyed.

"...Uwah. Your belly sure knows when to eat." Erina was startled as she heard a familiar voice which she didn't want to hear. She was scared to look behind, but she had no choice. "Nakiri? What're you doin' here?" Sōma asked, and made Erina unable to speak back. Nakiri Erina was definitely blushing, no taking that back — she's just really lucky that he's stupid.

Erina was about to tear up, looking at him and said, "H-How about you? Why does it even concern you?" She asked, putting on a forced stern face. Sōma shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. "I just bought fish for dinner. And about that," Sōma paused and took something from his jacket. "You're coming for dinner, aren't you?" Sōma flashed a convenience store bread, giving it to Erina.

"Wh-What are you...?" Sōma grabbed her hands and put the bread in her care. "...Well, since I'm gonna be cooking tonight, why don't you get yourself prepared? It's like... an appetizer y'know? And I wanted to know your opinion about my cooking, so you should definitely come by if you aren't busy." He let out a huge grin and picked up the plastic bags containing fish and started to walk to the other direction.

Erina was hesitant to call out his name, but she did. "Yu-Yukihira-kun!" It was a slip of her tongue. _What are you thinking about, Nakiri Erina?! Why are you calling him back?! He's already finished talking with you, and you just have to go back to the dorm! Why are you delaying so many things when you're the one who started all of this, hu—_ "Is it okay?" Erina asked, and her face was beet red.

"What's okay?" Sōma asked back. Erina's breathing became heavier than ever. "Is it okay i-if I... if I go ba...ck?" Erina was frozen startled as Sōma felt her forehead. "Oi, Nakiri, are you alright? You seem to have a fever...?" Sōma noticed Erina's body going wobbly. "O-Oi! Nakiri? Oi! Keep yourself together! Oi!" Erina had collapsed.

 **-flashback-**

A morning of which nearly all of the people inside the Polar Star Dorm were awake early approached as just some hours after the dinner's preparations, Christmas would be dominating the sky of Japan. Isshiki was of course, an early bird, and Fumio-san was out to buy some fresh ingredients in a nearby farm. It was fascinating how the people of the dorm had been causing panic because of the time.

Meanwhile, Sōma, who was sleeping soundly, was awoken because of an invitation for an interview from his Kouhai. Sōma didn't want to be bothered the first thing in the morning, so he refused the interview. But unfortunately, he couldn't sleep that much when he woke up. He didn't have anything to do, so he went downstairs and experimented on different ingredients, testing his productivity.

The girls were nowhere to be found as well. Sōma thought about them helping Isshiki's crew, but instantly changed his mind, completely unconvinced. He was the only one left inside the quiet dorm. He thought of making Erina taste the best combinations he had made with his father, but recalled that she didn't have any reason to go to the dorm anymore. Sōma defeated her father after all.

"E-Eh? Sōma-kun?" Sōma looked behind him and saw Megumi who was carrying basket filled with vegetables. He stood up and went to her. "Yo, Megumi. What're these?" Asked Sōma, inspecting the insides of the basket. "O-Oh, that? These are the lettuces and other cabbages Fumio-san asked for me to buy. How about you, Sōma-kun?" Said Megumi. Sōma stared at her, wondering what she was talking about, and realized.

"Ah, that. Nothing much, I'm just doing things." Sōma mouth curved to a smile. Megumi beamed back at him. "I have to go, Sōma-kun. See you later." Said Megumi. Sōma simply bobbed his head and stared at Megumi's retreating back. He later then went back to his experimentation.

-some minutes later-

"It's no good." Sōma sighed while making a goofy face. He couldn't have fun after all the effort he'd put for the spices. He was all alone, he thought, that must've been why it seemed so boring to him. "I want to have a Shokugeki. But no one wants to. And now, I'm here doing nothin' great at all... I shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled to himself. He kept silent for a few seconds, and an idea brightened his mind.

"...I'll go visit her then."

 **-flashback end-**

Erina woke up, same with before, glowing lights were towering over her. She saw only white, and couldn't identify where she was and who she was with, until she saw a red-headed figure, with a resting-idiot face. It was her (almost) greatest enemy/ally of all, Yukihira Sōma, the rebel. Her face appeared to be redder everytime she saw her, including the present moment. She just couldn't resist his cooking scent. It was really good.

"You awake?" The red-haired Sōma asked, staring at her. She bit her lower lip, trying not to feel sheepish. She sat up and sighed. "I-I'm okay." Erina replied. Sōma nodded his head for response. They were awkwardly silent. And then Erina broke it. "...Th-thank y...you..." Erina muttered, causing Sōma to ask again, "What?"

Erina glared at Sōma for apparently making her repeat but she shook off the thought. "Thank...you..." Her voice grew softer. There was no use. The red-headed boy just couldn't hear what she was talking about. "Come on, speak loude—" Erina punched the hospital bed and glared even harder at Sōma.

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT IT?!" Her mouth was twitching as she paused, and saw the man in front of her dumbfounded with no expression, "THANK... YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ha-happy?!" Erina was startled and instantly covered her mouth.

Sōma foolishly laughed and cracked a grin. He tapped her shoulder causing Erina's face to become redder.

"You're welcome." He said.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for the first chapter. Make sure to add feedback if you liked it, so that I can improve my writing skills. Thank you very much for reading the chapter. I'm a big fan of SoRina so if you liked it thanks! The two are one of my ultimate OTPs in anime after all! Make sure you follow me and this story if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Time By Time, Changing

**Chapter 2** _Time by Time,_ _Changing_

* * *

"So... what were you doing back at the streets?" Sōma asked Erina who was nervous to answer. She kept inhaling and exhaling, but she just couldn't calm down. By now, her nervousness went to the point where her hands were shaking. She breathed in, breathed out. "I... have something to... say." Erina clenched her fist. _'Come on! Why are you so nervous?! You just have to tell him. You. Like. Him. What'll go wrong? Yes... what will go wrong after all?'_ "What's it?" Sōma plainly asked.

"I..I.." _'It's no use after all! I-I can't say it! I just need to say what I feel, but why can't I manage to do it? Well, if I do manage to tell him... what will happen? What is supposed to happen? I have no clue.'_ Erina stared at Sōma because of the thought. Indeed. What will happen if she says that she likes him? Will their friendship continue? Or rather, break?

 _'I know that my guts aren't enough to build up my courage, but I must say it.'_ "Yu-Yukihira-kun, I... I li—!" Both were startled as the door to the hospital's private room (where Nakiri Erina was staying in) was slammed open by none other than—

"Hi-Hisako?!" Yes. Erina's aide, Hisako. "What are you doing here?!" Erina asked out of surprise, blushing. Hisako headed towards the clueless Yukihira. Her steps were audible and vibrating, and her fists were fully clenched. "Yukihira Sōma...!" Hisako muttered as she stared at Yukihira with the eyes of a demonic figure. "What... DID YOU DO TO ERINA-SAMA?!" Hisako was visibly crying, shaking Sōma's body.

"Ahh~ Hishoko? Nah, I did nothing wrong to your ojousama." Said Sōma with his half open eyes. Erina quickly stood up and waved her hands to the other girl. "N-No! Hisako! He saved— he... saved me..." Said Erina with a bashful look. Hisako shoved Yukihira aside and hugged Erina. "Thank goodness! I thought that you were going to be victimized by the fangs of this indecent boy! I'm so glad that you're safe!" Erina said nothing and just awkwardly laughed.

After some minutes of Hisako crying, they finally decided to head back. "Well then, Yukihira Sōma, thanks for saving Erina-sama. We have to go now." Hisako said with a stern face. Hisako first led Erina to the door, but... "W-Wait..." Hisako looked back at Erina with puzzlement. "What is it, Erina-sama?" Erina bit her lower lip. _'What should I do...?! Should I say it now or should I make Hisako leave first?_ Erina stared at Sōma, unable to decide.

"— What do you want, Nakiri?" Sōma asked her. Erina couldn't speak up and continued to blush. "Hmm... oh? If you're thinking about the dinner tonight, make sure you bring some food with you, m'kay?" Erina opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it instead. "Alright then. We have to go." _'Baka.'_ She thought, closing the door.

"Geez, what's with her? Even though I made a newly invented special. What a waste." Muttered Yukihira while picking up his newly-cooked food.

* * *

 _"Hiroki-kun... I really..."_

 _"What is it, Shoko?"_

 _"Ever since I've transferred into this school, I made friends, I had fun and became a human with feelings... all because of you."_

 _"That's why..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Will you go out with m—"_

 **"Kyaaa!"** Erina immediately closed the book after reading not even the whole sentence of the confession scene. She was blushing furiously and grabbed the water beside her to drink. "Kahh... what am I doing, reading this shoujo manga instead of facing him straightforwardly?" Erina sighed, face palming. "And..." Erina gritted her teeth, and her eyes were rotating. "Why is my abdomen being dominated by butterflies?"

Erina buried her face to her soft pillow. "What am I anyways...? To think that I've fallen in love with a person who has a virus-like personality... I'm just out of my mind." Suddenly, Erina heard two awfully familiar voices behind her. "Mou, Erina!" Erina saw Alice pouting, with their grandfather, Senzaemon. "Let's go eat."

"Yes, grandfather." Erina smiled and stood up, following Alice and Senzaemon downstairs.

* * *

"Hmm- Milkfish huh? I wonder what fish is better than that..." Sōma was looking at the different kinds of fresh fishes, and couldn't decide as to what he would be preparing for dinner. He noticed a figure going towards him, and looked at it. "Kurokiba?" Asked Sōma to Kurokiba, who was apparently the figure. "Yukihira, someone's looking for you." Sōma looked behind Kurokiba and saw his dad- Joichiro, waving his hands. "Oyaji?!" Sōma took a quick glance at Kurokiba but turns out he's gone. _'Must be busy, but...'_ "Why're you here, oyaji?" Asked Sōma.

"Why don't we talk once for a while, Sōma? Let's go." Joichiro grabbed Sōma's shoulders and led him to the nearest cheap restaurant.

"Okay, so what you doing here?" Sōma asked impatiently, tapping his foot. Joichiro let out a grin. "I heard that you've a Christmas party tonight? Why don'tcha invite me?" Joichiro said. Sōma sighed. "Why, sure. It's not like you've left since we've won against Nakiri-senpai anyways," Sōma said, taking a sip of his cup. "I just wanted to ask something." Joichiro said. Soma raised his eyebrows.

"How are you and Erina-chan?" Sōma suddenly spit his water out. "—Whaaa? Why're you suddenly asking that?!" _'Heck, why did I have such a huge reaction?!'_ "Hooo~ so you do like her." Sōma's eyes widened. "No? Why would I like her?" Joichiro was silent and continued staring at Sōma.

"W-Well... I'm kinda thankful for her at least. How she managed to show me how frustrating it was to see her reactions whenever I cooked her somethin'. It kinda frustrates me more whenever she says it's not delicious instead of the truth. That's why I made her a promise that I'd make her say that my cooking was delicious someday—" Joichiro patted the redhaired's hed.

"You remind me of myself, Sōma." Said Joichiro while grinning up to his ears.

"How about you?" Joichiro was curious with Sōma's sudden question. "How were you and mom before? Did you make a promise to her too?" Asked Sōma.

"Well... we were normal. We of course, liked each other and everything. And yeah, I made a promise to her, similar with yours. I said that I'd give my everything to make her happy with my cooking when she said yes to me." Sōma simply nodded. Joichiro rubbed his beard. "Still, I'm impressed, Sōma."

"Why?"

"I never would've expected you to change so much like this. I might just have to thank Erina-chan for this, heh."

"Oi."

"What?"

"I am changing. You know, time by time?"

"Guess so." Joichiro smiled lastly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erina.

"A-Achoo!" Erina sneezed at the worst time she could ever imagine, in front of her family.

"Have you caught a cold, Erina? What a waste, it's going to be Christmas this midnight." Said Alice, while gracefully chopping the meat.

"Erina, are you fine?" Asked their grandfather.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Erina said.

"I see." Alice and Senzaemon chorused.

 _'Why do I feel like someone's been mentioning me?'_

* * *

 **Kay! That's the second chapter for y'all. Let your imaginations go wild, kukukuku! Well, anyways, thanks for the support you've given me in the last chapter. To some of you wondering why chapter 1 had a night like atmosphere, I actually made a mistake, the last chapter was supposed to be a day before the whole Christmas thingy and I accidentally made it 'it was going to be only few hours' rather than 'it was going to be only a day' before Christmas will be dominating the sky of Japan. So I hope you understand. And now in this chapter, it's the official 'few hours before' which makes the last chapter December 22 and this chapter December 23. Yeah, well... hope you really did understand.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Realization

**Chapter 3** _Realization_

* * *

After a long talk between men, Joichiro finally bid goodbye to Sōma, who he completely teased because of Erina and his son's relationship, and departed to god-knows-where again. Meanwhile, Sōma had already gone home, helping the dorm's preparations. His dormmates had wondered where he went, and said that he was with his dad before Joichiro flies to another country.

"Ahh, is that so? Did he mention something necessary?" Asked Fumio while placing the plates on the table. Sōma became lost in thought once again. _'Come to think of it... he didn't mention anything necessar... ah.'_ "Yeah... he mentioned Nakiri-senpai. 'Azami's still in Japan' in the lines of that or something." Fumio at first was flustered by the mentioning of Azami Nakiri's name, but instantly got over it by smiling. "...Well, it seems that Joichiro still cares for his kouhai. I mean, he's the one who made him like that, you know. At least your dad thinks so." Yukihira raised his eyebrows.

"What happened between them anyways, Fumio-san?" Sōma asked. To be frank, Joichiro mentioned nothing of their pasts, nor did Gin. Even Azami himself, who apparently 'strayed' away after Joichiro left. "When Joichiro was called 'Asura' the Joichiro we all knew was gone. He himself didn't know what to do and lost his path towards the cooking industry. And then that's when Senzaemon, Erina's grandfather, advised Joichiro to go to a journey. To start a different path which Joichiro isn't even familiar at all. That was also when Azami wondered where he had gone to, since it was no news whenever Joichiro wasn't in the dorm. Gin... I don't know if he knew, but I think so. When Azami heard the news, he was enraged. He kept telling us 'Why didn't you tell me?! Where's senpai?!' And locked himself in his room,"

 _'Uwah, senpai's so obsessed.'_ Yukihira thought. "And then a few days after, we noticed Azami's sudden change. He suddenly became... I don't know, dark? Maybe. And had a depressed aura. It turns out, after graduation, he would be heading abroad as well. Unlike Joichiro, he wasn't switching places, instead, he remained in one country and apparently grew his own style while training. If I could compare Azami to the two, it would be..." Sōma was puzzled as Fumio suddenly stopped. "What would it be?" Asked Sōma.

"Joichiro is like a stray cat, while Gin is like a loyal dog. Azami would be a wild snake. A wild, venomous snake, who would use petty tricks for his evolution. His OWN." Sōma nodded with understanding. _'So they weren't rivals or anything after all...'_ he thought.

* * *

"So? Why on earth would my beloved cousin invite me here?" Said Alice with a joyful tone. She was undeniably happy to have Erina invite her, but Erina doesn't understand what she's so happy for. "...Alice... I'm really sorry." Alice's eye smile faded when Erina suddenly apologized. "Pardon? Why are you acting all apologetic out of the blue?" Asked alice. Erina was hesitant, playing with her hands out out of nervousness. "I'm sorry for acting all tough before. I just... I wasn't at the right mi—" Alice shushed Erina but pointing her hand to Erina.

"Mou, Erina! Didn't I tell you to not talk about the past anymore?! And why are you being like that? That isn't the Erina I know at all." Said Alice with a correcting tone. "O-Okay...?" Alice was silent for a few seconds, afterwards smiled. "Erina, I know that you've been too hard on yourself. With Azami-ojisama being so self-centered like that, no wonder you would be lonely. That's why Erina," Alice gently took Erina's hand.

"It's okay, there's no need to say sorry." Alice said, flashing Erina with a bright smile. While Alice was feeling accomplished, Erina on the other hand was feeling grateful for having a good cousin (who apparently likes the idea of teasing her) who can be by her side at times of need. Sure, she thought of Alice as rivals— no, worse than that, she didn't even take Alice seriously. But now that she's seen the caring side of her cousin, her opinion of Alice might've changed a little bit. Just a tiny... bit.

Alice, quickly let go of Erina's hand and faced her. "So, what do you say, Erina?" The girl in question let out a gentle smile for Alice. "Thank you, Alice." Erina said. Alice blushed, having mixed-feelings about seeing Erina's other side. She didn't have the chance to know this caring side of Erina, let alone even talk to her properly before after all. _'Hmph.'_ Alice thought.

"Mou, what's with you, Erina? Don't tell me you have an inspiration already. Reading all those manga would be a waste, would it?" Alice teased Erina. The clueless white haired girl expected Erina to have a loud reaction, but her reaction was different than what she had thought. "...Y-Yes... I actually do..." _'G-Gah?! W-W-What did you just say?! Why did I say that?! Come on now?! My secret shouldn't be known yet, why did I say that?! Especially to Alice... I don't even know how much she'll go far just to threaten me... eek!'_ "Ara, you have one? Hmm.. is it Yukihira-kun?" Erina had boulders mentally falling on her head, ripping apart her self-esteem.

Erina slowly turned to Alice, eyes widened, blushing furiously. _'Geez, Erina, why are you so obvious?'_ "You like him, don't you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Alice face palmed. "Ojiisama and I have been observing your behavior for the longest time. Especially with Yukihira-kun, you know?" Alice said.

"Is that so..?"

"How are you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"W-When, you say..."

"Yep? Otherwise, what would you do to convey it?"

"...I... think that... I should say it to him this night."

"Hoo~ You're all grown up aren't you, Erina?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"...How about you see him right now? You know? Just talk to him?"

"Why?"

"You should hurry, someone might steal him away."

"What?!"

Erina quickly stood up and immediately ran away.

 _'Hmm.. Erina has changed, hasn't she?'_ Alice thought, smiling.

* * *

"Oyaji! Thanks for the meat, I'll come back to you again!" Sōma shouted as he waved his hands to the meat seller. It was currently just 11 hours before Christmas, and the people in the dorm were excitedly waiting for his cooking. He, on the contrary, was feeling tired talking to a lot of people before even actually preparing a lot of stuff. _'This is the life of a chef all right.'_ He thought, sighing to himself.

While walking, he saw posters of Tōtsuki and the Alumni altogether with Nakiri Senzaemon. "The Nakiris are the one of the best Pioneers in the cooking industry, huh... great. They must really be living a great life of fortune..." Sōma sighed. He had not only been bored, he had also been saying nonsensical things. "What am I even doing, it takes like forever just to cook the darn fish and meat, I should get going..."

 _'Why was dad mentioning Nakiri so much in our conversation? What's with him? Taku, it's not a good idea to mention her anyways, she's too arrogant... I even tried to visit her last time, what the heck happened? I should really get goi—'_

"Yukihira-kun!" Sōma was flustered and looked behind him. His eyes were wide open, but he didn't know why exactly.

"Nakiri? What're you doing here?" He asked. Nakiri was really red. _'Is Nakiri gonna collapse again or somethin?'_ "I just wanted to tell you something!" Said Nakiri while blushing.

 _'E-Eh? What the...?'_

 ** _"Hmph! It is not delicious at all!"_**

 ** _"I cannot wait to see you desperately begging me by the time you're expelled."_**

 ** _"Wh-What are you trying to say?!"_**

 ** _"Why do you cook?"_**

 ** _"I know that... thanks."_**

 ** _"Th-Thank you! Thank you so much! H-Happy?!"_**

 _'What's happening with me...? Why am I...?'_

"Do you have time?" Erina asked Sōma, whose eyes were still wide open. Sōma snapped back to reality.

"Yeah... why?" Sōma asked, acting normal.

"Really? That's great." She flashed a million-dollar smile.

"What do you want?" Sōma asked once again.

"I want you to know that..."

"What?"

"You know... I'll be looking forward to your cooking..." Erina said.

 _'I see.'_

"H-Heh! You better do! I'm going to make you taste victory!"

 _'I know it now.'_

"W-Well... it's not like it's going to be delicious anyway, will it be?"

 _'I ended up...'_

"Course! trust me!"

 _'falling...'_

"O-Okay then." Gentle smile covered the blonde haired girl's face.

 _'in love with her.'_

* * *

 **Okay... the end of the chapter, hope you liked the pace. I wonder what Sōma will do after he realized his feelings? Oh well. Thanks for the support and thanks for the wonderful first review. And I didn't want to make Sōma too dumb about love. I guess his density lessened... but we won't know if it really had lessened more... and also, I made Erina unconsciously honest. The girl just doesn't know how to tell the truth lol anyways, thanks again for reading and hope you look forward to the next chapter just as Erina does with Sōma's cooking! 3x**


End file.
